Elsword: Secret Feelings
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Rena and Raven have been friends since their birth, Rena later finds out that she has something truly wrong with her, she snaps in anger and becomes relentless, Raven has always been there for her and vice versa. When a situation pops up and she finds it to troublesome for Raven to be her friend anymore, unknown feelings are shown. [Lime] Part of the Blissful Desire Series.


**Miharu: Raven x Rena was requested on the Last Story for the Blissful Desire Series.**

**Rena: It's Pretty short**

**Miharu: Now now, I already said Raven x Rena is a bit harder for me to do.**

**Raven: Well at least you did it right?**

**Miharu: Yeah, it was kind of hard though, but there are a lot of Raven x Rena fans...Hmmm**

**Rena: What's wrong.**

**Miharu: I dunno, nothing to worry about, anyways...**

**Raven: Enjoy the story!**

**Miharu: It's short so don't be to upset...It's a One-shot most stories in this series will be One-shots. I dunno if I should make this Rated M or not, you guys should probably tell me.**

* * *

**Secret Feelings...**

* * *

"_Rae-kun! Rae-kun!" I ran towards Raven waving frantically trying to gain his attention, I held a box of chocolates in my hand and I held it out for him, he turned to me with a raised eyebrow and looked at the box of chocolates which were in a heart container. "Rena-chan…Is this for me?" I nodded eagerly and he smiled at me, those really good looking smiles that caused my face to change colors, he grabbed the box of chocolates and opened them seeing the assorted pieces inside. He smiled softly and my heart warmed. "I made them myself Rae-kun!" His eyes widened and I just smiled wider, I sat down on the grass meadow that we were currently in, filled with flowers as far as the eye can see and party cloudy skies._

_Raven picked up a piece of chocolate and placed it on his mouth tasting the flavor, his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened and I was getting frantic, wondering if he liked it or not, I began to shuffle nervously and he turned to me. "Rena-chan! These are amazing!" He sat down next to me and placed the box between us, I raised a eyebrow at him. "Let's share these, they really are delicious, thank you…" Raven reached over and cupped my face slightly, and kissed me on the cheek, I let out a squeak of surprised and my face turned red all over, my eyes widened to almost saucer size. _

_Raven chuckled lightly and rubbed my hair, "You're really cute too, Rena-chan." I shuffled nervously at the compliment. "Thank you, Rae-kun…" I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. _

_**We were kids back then…**_

"Hey! HEY!" Raven waved his hand frantically in front of my face and I snapped out of my daydream, I remembered that day so clearly…It was a important day to me. I had made those chocolates for him and it made me nothing but pure happy that he loved them. I turned my gaze towards Raven and he just gave me a smirk, I was confused at his change of expression.

"Oiiii~ Rena-chan what were you just thinking about now? Your face is all red." I squeaked and held my head down, allowing my bangs to cover my eyes; I hadn't realized that memories like that would cause me to have a reaction like that. I gripped the edges of my desk uncomfortably and just smiled once I recovered. "Don't worry about it Rae-kun!" I said cheerfully, he let a small pout show and he sat on my desk leaning back casually, he only acted childish and young when he was around me, soon as he got around other people he would get serious and cold as ice. I'm sure glad we're good friends.

"Fine, I won't pry. I just wanted to know if you were coming over my house today, remember sleepover." I only nodded and smirked slightly and lowered my gaze at him, he twitched his eyebrow slightly and his grin became nervous like at how my mood had changed. "Rae-kun~ you sure are eager for me to come." He only turned away not meeting my gaze, finding the ceiling a lot more interesting and I could see the form of a small pout on his lips. "Just wanted to make sure you remembered." He mumbled, I only giggled, I could feel the presence of someone coming closer to us and I had to turn to see who it was. My expression scowled at how I saw.

"Raven would you stop hanging around her?! Are you cheating on me?" It was the lead cheerleader; Raven had gotten popular, not being a surprise. He had to be one of the best looking guys I've ever known in my life, these girls even made a fan club for him, and he had decided to take a chance and because of popularity and not to seem like a total jackass he went out with the lead cheerleader, in my opinion though he could've picked someone better, she was a snobby rich and prissy girl. The type that could never be satisfied and Raven tried to always keep her at least a tad bit happy, but it seemed whatever he did was never good enough.

"No, I already told you nothing is going on between me and her." Raven spoke calmly and turned back to me. I glared at her and the cheerleader glared back. "Rena-chan…Really calm down…It's not good when you get angry…" I blinked and realized what he meant, I had snapped a few times in the past and my anger almost had gotten people killed because I couldn't really do anything, my mind had went blank so I couldn't really control myself, I only blinked and smiled.

"Sorry…for the rude glares…I didn't mean to do so…" I spoke quietly and shyly so she would try to back away, I really needed to control myself or I could get myself expelled, no matter how good my grades were, I could never stop unless Raven came in and pulled me away from a fight, and even he struggled with that. The girl gave me a darkened stare and a twisted smile. "Sorry my ass, Bitch get away from him or I'll beat you to a pulp." Something snapped in me and my eyebrow twitched. I stood up slowly and I let a dangerous smirk etch its way onto my features and I could hear Raven beginning to stand up in case anything happened.

"Excuse me?" The cheerleader cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, I really hate chicks like her and I wanted nothing but to beat her into nothingness. I could feel my fists clenching and unclenching, apparently it didn't go unnoticed. "Rena-chan…your hands…calm down." He spoke quietly, the Cheerleader only laughed and it made me twinge at the sound, it was absolutely disgusting, how did Raven deal with a chick like her. I grinded on m teeth as she kept laughing and it was going to make me punch her in the nose this second.

"You heard me, Bitch." I put a fist on my hip so the twitching from my hand wasn't too noticeable, I leaned on that side and gave her a competitive smirk and I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared into her makeup heavy eyes. "Me and Rae-kun have known each other since birth and you expect me to stop talking with him because you came into the picture?" Her eyebrow twitched and she looked towards Raven, probably for confirmation, he nodded making my statement secure and solid. She stamped her foot and growled like a dog at me and I had to bite back from laughing.

"I don't care! He's mine! STAY AWAY!" She leaped at me and I caught her by the neck, just not having it anymore, I threw her to the ground and climbed on top of her, punching her relentlessly in the face not showing any signs of pulling away, I heard a sickening crack of a bone realizing I broke her jaw and that her nose was now out of place. "RENA!" My eyes snapped open, that was the first time I heard Raven say my name without the honorific at the end…He grabbed me and held me in the air, he squeezed me tightly trying to calm me down, I could feel him shaking and that he was on the verge of crying, I slowly came back to my senses and hugged him back.

"Rena-chan…please don't do that anymore…you always scare me when you do…" My eyes widened again at his confession, it scared him? That I may lose it one time, and never come back to my senses, that I may never come back to him and be normal again, be the Rena he came to know and care about…I squeezed him tighter and we stayed in that embrace even longer. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" I hadn't realized I started sobbing until I said that, my eyes were full of tears and they poured onto Raven's shoulder uncontrollably. I sobbed more and I couldn't believe I put so much stress on him.

"We're done." I heard Raven speak firmly, he was looking down at the now recovering cheerleader who was crying loudly and her voice cracking, I turned to see that she had blood running down her face and snot was rushing out everywhere it seemed. I pulled away from Raven and just walked fast out of the room. I went to my locker and gathered my things, I just couldn't take being in that room, it was about time to go anyways, we had stayed a little later since Raven had something to do with his Sports team but that was over with and now it was time for me to go at least, I didn't need to be in the same room as that annoying bitch.

I rubbed my eyes with my sleeves and turned towards the exit, my hair blew softly with my small graceful steps and I clutched my bag close to my chest, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with me, I heard the heavy running of someone coming closer but I just kept moving, I got out the door and whoever it was I could tell was in shock or something, I'm pretty sure it was Raven, I walked into the parking lot and just got into my car, I needed to get out of here, I would just come over Raven's house later when I knew he would be home. I got in and just drove off with nothing but the broken face of that cheerleader and Raven's voice filled with worry and sadness in my mind. I couldn't shake it away; it was going to be there for a long time…

**Later that day…**

I approached the steps of Raven's apartment and pressed the doorbell, I waited for a few minutes and then rang it again, still no answer, I tapped my foot impatiently and swung my bag casually at my side as I waited, Raven said he would be home at this time so why wasn't answering, I twisted his doorknob finding it to be open. My eyes widened in surprise and I only shook my head, I walked in and closed the door behind me, I looked around the neat apartment to see if Raven was in here.

"Rae-kun?" I spoke looking around worriedly, I was getting a tad scared, it was almost eerily quiet in here and I didn't like it one bit. "What did I tell you…?" A Deep raspy voice spoke in my ear and I jumped in complete terror down to the ground my bag skidding across the floor. I heard Raven's boisterous laughter and I scowled and sat up quickly, he backed up and leaned against a stand so he didn't fall.

"Rena-chan I told you to just walk in you don't have to ring the doorbell!" I pouted; I had really forgotten he had said that. I face palmed and just smiled at him awkwardly. I never understood that childish demeanor he always had around me. But I found it to be pretty adorable and that he could relax around me. He walked up to me and hugged me tightly and I was shocked by the sudden movement.

"You scared me when you just left out…" Raven said quietly by my ear, I brushed him away, I looked away with tears brimming my eyes, I couldn't be near him, I just kept hurting him, he deserved better than someone like me, it was as if I had some inner beast in me that always snapped. I couldn't do that to him, scaring him and worrying him that I may lose my mind to it and he would never get me back, rather than that, shouldn't I just go while I'm myself? So he knows I'm still normal, that I'm still me. I looked back at him with a hurtful expression.

"Rae-kun…I don't deserve to be your friend. I worry you to much. I…I can't do that to you anymore…" I turned away and picked up my bag leaving him with that, I walked towards the door and put my hand on the handle, not quite ready to just go yet, I couldn't help the tears that began to fall and how my heart felt like it was being ripped out of me.

I was whipped around quickly and soft lip pressed against mines, my eyes widened at the sudden feeling that rushed through my body. I kissed back slowly responding to Raven's aggressiveness and forwardness. He pulled away slowly with a lowered gaze and he looked away shyly. "Rae….kun?" I said his name softly, almost as I had when I was younger, that sweet soft and young voice, I was having flashes of that day in my mind and my eyes watered slightly…

"Rena….don't leave me…Please…Don't leave me…I need you….I…" I knew what was coming next but that doesn't mean I was prepared for it. Tears began to fall and my lip quivered at his serious expression, he turned to me with the shyness gone but the flush still on his tanned cheeks. "I love you…you just mean so much to me…You've been with me through sickness and health…all of my problems…" He chuckled sadly at that statement, I remembered some of the embarrassing things he needed help with as he was younger and I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face. "I love you Rena, please don't go!" he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, we pulled away slightly and stared into each others eyes, captivated by each other.

We leaned in kissing each other hungrily and he grabbed onto me tightly pulling me into a intimate embrace, I wrapped my leg around his side, just taking in his whole being, I loved Raven this entire time but never had the courage to say it to him. He picked me up by my butt which I had to smirk at; he walked over to the couch and rested me on it. Leaning over me and kissing me passionately cupping my face as if it were hot glass ready to break. We moved against each other in synchronized movements. His hands wandered down my sides, he moved down, trailing kisses against my neck making me shiver in pleasure, he found his way towards my breasts and slowly slid my bra down and buttoned down my shirt, he fondled my large breasts teasing me with the massages. I moaned loudly and I was feeling a bit awkward. I sat up breathing heavily. I looked into his eyes and he looked back at me with a worried expression.

"Rae…Raven…Let's eat first…then we can continue this later…" He only could smirk at me; he grabbed my hand firmly and nodded.

"Whatever you want Rena."

* * *

**Miharu: Daaaaw~! Such Loyalty**

**Rena: I'm so violent...**

**Raven: Well you do have a demonic side...**

**Rena: What was the name of that cheerleader anyway?**

**Miharu: That wasn't really important so I left it out. **

**Raven and Rena: Well then.**

**Miharu: So you guys tell me if this should be Rated T or M, the teasing at the end makes me think M but it really wasn't a lot of it.**

**Raven: Ehhhh I dunno**

**Miharu: I'm gonna say M just to be safe.**

**Rena: Probably best to do so.**

**Miharu: I'm thinking about doing a different Story for this series...**

**Rena: -giggles- I know who it involves...**

**Miharu: S-SHUT UP!**

**Raven: Your something else Miharu...Really.**

**Miharu: Quiet...Anyways Review please!**


End file.
